Various types of polyether diols having a plurality of ether bonds and two hydroxyl groups in combination in a molecule have been synthesized and used industrially for a wide range of products including surfactants, emulsifiers and lubricants. As the polyether diols, diol compounds having a hydroxyl group at both ends of an oxyalkylene chain obtained by ring opening polymerization of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide are known and most generally used.
As a modified polyether diol, a polyether diol having a structure obtained by adding ethylene oxide or propylene oxide to a hydroxyl group(s) of a higher diol is also known. As such a polyether diol, a polyether diol prepared by ring opening addition of a plurality of ethylene oxides or propylene oxides to 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol (neopentyl glycol) and trimethylolpropane are known (Patent Document 1).
As a higher polyether diol containing a cyclohexane ring, 1,4-bis(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-cyclohexane is disclosed in Patent Document 2; and 1,4-bis(2-hydroxy-ethoxymethyl)-cyclohexane and 1,3-bis(2-hydroxy-ethoxymethyl)-cyclohexane are disclosed in Patent Document 3.